


zip-ties

by crisscross



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Operator, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, No Sex, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, cannot stress enough how light that bondage is, its just bond, its more the implication of bondage than anything, no betas no proofreads no bras no panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisscross/pseuds/crisscross
Summary: alex is making tim do a scene with zip-ties for his latest film project. jay Discovers Something about himself.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	zip-ties

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend on twitter because The Zip Ties Were A Joke Until They Weren't
> 
> ! please do not read if you are under 18 !

Jay’s home early, and he’s trying to get work done – of course, that’s what he’s telling himself. What’s really happening is he’s staring blankly at his screen for as long as it’ll take until he hears that fated click and turn of keys in the front door. Finally, he does, and he stops pretending to be a productive member of society – shooting out of his chair to go greet his boyfriend in the kitchen.

Jay spares a moment to just watch him from the doorway, grinning like a lovestruck dumbass (because he is one, obviously) while Tim shrugs off his jacket, puts his keys on the kitchen counter, as well as – what, _zip-ties?_

Jay shrugs off that mystery for now, finally walking up behind Tim, sliding his hands up his arms and leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Welcome home.”

“Jay!” Tim only jumps a little bit, smiles wide as he turns to face him. “I thought you were supposed to be at work?”

“Got off early, with my magnificent charms.”

Tim snorts. “Boss thought you looked too tired and deserved a break, so she sent you home after a cup of tea, right?”

“Duh. How was filming?”

Tim sighs, rolls his eyes while his hands find their way to Jay’s waist, holding him close. “Oh, you know – Alex being Alex.”

Jay laughs, slips his arms around Tim’s shoulders. “What Alexisms this time?”

“I’m not _organic_ and _natural_ enough at breaking out of zip-ties.” Jay feels air quotes in his back, laughs again. “Because, y’know, it’s not exactly something I walk around doing day-to-day.”

“Is that what these are for?” Jay gestures towards the bundle of zip-ties on the counter, and Tim nods.

“Wants me to practice.”

“How do you even know how to break out of them in the first place?”

“I don’t. Brian does.”

“’Course he does.” Jay lifts one arm to pick up the bag, looking it over. “It’s something to do with pressure and tension, right?”

“Mmhm,” Tim steps out of his embrace again, grabs a single and makes it into a large loop, then sticks both his hands through and tightens the lock with his teeth until he’s firmly bound.

“Oh, that was _hot_.”

“Shut up,” Tim laughs, kicks at Jay uncommittedly. “You get them as tight as possible, and…” He maneuvers the lock to the center of his wrists, then braces, brings his hands up and back down fast, the lock snapping off his wrists at the impact with his abdomen. He looks up at Jay again, throws out his arms. “So. I gotta do that as many times as it takes for Alex to realize that I’m never going to feel natural _breaking out of zip-ties_.”

“Since when does this project have a scene with zip-ties, anyways?” Jay snorts – “does it get kinky?”

“What, with zip-ties?”

Jay waggles his eyebrows at Tim until he gets a light shove at his shoulder, then laughs. He steps back a little, smiling at Tim as he holds his wrists up. “Teach me.”

Tim eyes him over. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Useful to know, right?”

Tim snorts, picks up another tie. “I guess.”

Jay wants to come up with a quip, but falls silent as Tim ties the thing around his wrists, then tightens it. He does it incrementally, gently, not fast and rough like he did himself. Something about it makes Jay nervous.

No… No, nervous isn’t the right word, but it _feels_ like nerves. Cold plastic against his skin and the sense of restraint, packaged with Tim taking such care to keep Jay comfortable. Jay feels heat crawl up his spine, wrap around the base of his head, making him dizzy and unfocused for a moment.

Tim’s hands have stopped moving.

“…Are you okay?”

Jay makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, staring down at his hands, at where black plastic is lightly digging into his wrists. His mouth is dry. His face is getting hot. Tim is looking at him. Jay only manages to glance up for a second to see an eyebrow raised in amusement, and then he’s looking down again.

“It really _was_ hot, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Tim snickers, gently traces where the band meets pale skin, making Jay shiver and stand up straighter. Tim looks up at him again.

“I won’t – I don’t want to do anything with this right _now,_ ” he says, and Jay nods. “But… Let’s talk about it after dinner, okay?”

Jay breathes out a light laugh, embarrassed yet giddy. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> places you can find me:
> 
> \- on [tumblr](https://mawbwehownets.tumblr.com/)  
> \- on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mawbwehownets)  
> \- on [Dark Twitter](https://twitter.com/postcard4eros)  
> \- in your garbage can, having a good time


End file.
